


Stars

by RandomProjectedTrashCutie



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, boyf riends - Freeform, lets hope i don't fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomProjectedTrashCutie/pseuds/RandomProjectedTrashCutie
Summary: Some good ole fashioned Boyf Rriends





	Stars

> Micheal remembered the first time he fell in love with Jeremy. The summer of 6th grade, more specifically, in July of the summer of 6th grade. It had been a warm night, and the boys decided they were going to take a break from all the video games. Jeremy's dad had suggested they go outside, maybe look at the stars, and the two had obliged. Grabbing a blankent to sit on, Micheal had followed Jeremy out. Setting down the blanket and proceeding to lie down on it, Micheal had looked up, and gasped.
> 
> "Jeremy, look up!" He had said, grabbing onto his friends arm, and pointing to the night sky. The sky was filled with stars, sparkeling like the young boys eyes were. Micheal had heard Jeremy's gentle gasp and had looked over to him.
> 
> "Look at all the stars, Micheal look!" Jeremy has said, but Micheal didn't look up again. Instead he looked at Jeremy, taking in every detail. The way his eyes had shone, the was he stared, fixated on the sky. The way his lips parted, almost caught in a gasp. The was he had grabbed Micheal's arm in awe. In that moment, Micheal began to feel something new. A feeling that made him all warm and happy inside. 
> 
> "Arn't the stars so beautiful, Micheal?" Jeremy had asked
> 
> "They are." He had replyed, but he hadn't been looking at the stars. 
> 
> "They really are." Jeremy had echoed, letting go of Micheal's arm and lying down next to him. The two had stayed out for hours after that, trying to name constillations and creating ones that hadn't existed before. When they finally did make it back inside for bed, Micheal had stayed up, thinking about what had transpiered, and trying to name the feeling he had experienced. He didn't name it that night, and almost didn't know what it was. All he had known was it kept getting stronger. It would be a while before Micheal could name that feeling. but before the summer was over, he had named it. 
> 
> The summer of 6th grade. It had been a good one, and a memorable one in many ways. Jeremy had turned 11, and Micheal had gone on his first camping trip. But nothing was more memorable than that one night in July, when Micheal Mell fell in love with his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I really should be sleeping but this prompt had so many cute possibilites and aaaaaa. Hope you like!

**Author's Note:**

> ;3


End file.
